Talk:Operations
It's a start... I played through Operations again and made notes which I put on the main page here. I would not swear that it's 100% correct. In particular, I didn't find the machine gun until late in the level and I thought I remembered finding it earlier on the previous playthrough. It also seems odd that I didn't find any slugs in the Programming area. I didn't bother to list all the recordings because I doubt that anyone cares, but FWIW, here are the ones I noted: 1. Partners With Porter (central area) 2. The Man and The Machine (airlock area) 3. Signal Beacon (airlock area) 4. In Capable Hands (Programming) 5. The Books Are The Code (Programming) 6. How We Met (Programming) 7. Wheel Withing Wheels (Climate Control) 8. Porter's Legacy (Climate Control) 9. Pearl, Alone (Climate Control) 10. Detonating the Tunnel 21:25, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Lovelace? @.@ No idea if this has any meaning to it what so ever but I thought I'd post it here anyway, while playing through Minerva's Den in Operations I came a cross a dead cat named Lovelace. It is found under the table in the office next to the Spitfire Mini Game, the one you have to buy the key for. -=X Zero X=- 15:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Reminds me of that bug that kept spawning enemies in the Medical Pavilion, when you ring at the door of one of the dentist offices. :Pauolo (talk) 18:39, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Merging Climate Control and Exhaust Venting into Ventilation Control I played Minerva's Den again today, focussing on the part at Core Acces. According to a sign in the tunnel to the airlock leading to The Thinker pointing towards the room with Climate Control and Exhaust Venting, the room is called "Ventilation Control". I suggest to Merge Climate Controll and Exhaust Venting in one article which will also cover the room itself. I asked UpgradeTech if he could get me that sign, and I'll try to take a picture tomorrow. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] talk·'blog'·''' ' 19:37, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Exhaust Venting is such a tiny area so I agree. Are you talking about the room with the stairway, Gatherer's Garden and the upgraded Drill? --Shacob (talk) 20:17, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :I am indeed. That area is currently not covered anywhere. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] 'talk·'''blog·''' ' 20:20, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind either, however are we sure that Climate and Ventilation Control are the same thing? From the names only I can guess that climate control is the machinery and computing equipment dedicated to regulate The Thinker's core temperature by injecting coolant and such (you can't create ice just from venting), and the venting system to expel the hot vapors created in the process. It seems to me like two different units. Pauolo (talk) 21:19, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I was wondering if someone would bring this up. I only recall seeing the Ventilation Control sign in the connecting tunnel from the Operations hub. At first I thought Ventilation Control was a synonym for Climate Control, yet the directional signs leading to the tunnel are Core Access and Climate Control. :::The Climate Control directional sign is also posted next to the Gatherer's Garden. Adding to this, the text pop-up as you enter the area calls it "Engineering", but it's not labeled anywhere else. The Core Access area also has another pop up that says "Clean Room". :::Unfortunately, Control and Core Access are the only sections of the area that are actually labeled on the map of Operations. :::It looks like Ventilation Control is a wing that is also called Engineering for some reason. This wing contains Climate Control, Core Access, and Exhaust Venting (Maintenance). :::Since Ventilation Control doesn't even appear on the map and is only referenced on one sign, I think it would be unwise to combine the three sections using this title. An article for Ventilation Control/Engineering could serve as a page hub for the three other sections. UpgradeTech (talk) 05:10, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::That would be an even better Idea, since in that way, there's no need to merge pages. I'll try to take a look at that location again later today. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] 'talk·'''blog·''' ' 06:30, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Even more interesting, the same sign is found in the tunnel leading to the room with Climate Control and Exhaust venting. See File:Operations L3 extra Mod.png. I put a red line around the section of which the signs state is "Ventilation Control". It stil is strange that the sign for Climate Control is placed in the central hall, I suspect the Ventilation Control sign should be placed there. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] 'talk·'''blog·''' ' 13:36, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::About Core Acces, Clean room pops up because it is actually a kind of clean room. The area contains carts for moving suits and labcoats, white suits scattered all over the floor and most interesting a mural from Fontaine Futuristics (Level); File:Ops Mural from FF.png including the Fontaine Futuristics (Business) Logo. It is still strange why one would need a clean room like those in Fontaine Futuristics, since they're not working with humans, but only with a computer pretending to be one. ::::About Engineering, Both Exhaust Venting and Climate Control have to do with engineering, since Exhaust Venting has a sign with "Maintenance", and Climate Control features Maintenance Shafts and a section called "Turbine Maintenance". —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] 'talk·'''blog·''' ''' 13:59, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::I have yet to replay Bio2 and Minerva's Den so I can only make guesses. For a computer of this size, you can't just ventilate it to cool it down. You need to use chemicals in abundance to not only drop the temperature, but also to avoid damaging the equipment and for that, you would need a clean room to avoid any unneeded particles to affect said chemicals. There's also the fact that The Thinker uses ADAM to move data around, so my wild guess would be that the Climate and Ventilation sectors controlled any stuff coming in and out of the mainframe (data excepted, that was for the rest of Operations). Pauolo (talk) 20:51, May 24, 2015 (UTC) A Clean Room is used in the electronics industry, especially for nanotechnology where dust and vapors can ruin sensitive circuits. It also helps to remove discharged static electricity. However the Thinker's electronics run on huge vacuum tubes and are thus very bulky. Dust would not be likely to pose too much of a problem compared to Grace Hopper's famous moth immortalized in coining the term "computer bug".UpgradeTech (talk) 00:04, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Here's some food for thought: what does the pop up title (the white text at he bottom of the screen) say when you enter the space? In-game art like signs can be inaccurate as they're crafted pieces and it takes a lot of effort to change them if something ends up cut or changed. The maps have also proved to be inconsistent, just check out all the districts in Pauper's Drop (Level). The pop up texts are the most consistently accurate sources of area titles for this Wiki. Unownshipper (talk) 04:58, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Like I said above, the pop up text says "Engineering" which is not marked on any sign or on the map. "Ventilation Control" is only marked on a sign which also seems to refer to the same room. Yet the Core Access, Climate Control, and Maintenance (Exhaust Venting) also have their own navigational signs as well. UpgradeTech (talk) 07:29, May 27, 2015 (UTC)